The present invention relates to systems for applying coatings to floor surfaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for curing floor surface coatings by application of ultraviolet (UV) radiation.
Floor coatings are known in the art. These coatings are typically applied as a liquid which is subsequently cured to form a durable layer over the floor surface. Curing is generally achieved through thermal treatment and/or exposure to ambient conditions.
Floor coatings provide numerous advantages. For example, these coatings may be used to protect the underlying floor surface from damage associated with dirt, wear, exposure, or spillage. These coatings may also be used to provide a more aesthetically pleasing appearance and/or to improve overall ambient lighting (e.g., from increased floor reflection). Still further, by sealing the underlying floor surface, these coatings may simplify subsequent floor cleaning procedures.
However, even with these advantages, these coatings do have drawbacks. For instance, cure times for many conventional floor coatings can be substantial, e.g., anywhere from several hours to several days. As a result, floor traffic may be significantly interrupted during the curing process. While such interruptions may be acceptable in limited circumstances (e.g., new construction, remodeling), long cure times may make application of these coatings difficult, or, in some instances, impracticable.
To reduce these lengthy cure times, some floor coating materials are formulated to cure relatively instantly when subjected to ultraviolet (UV) radiation. These coatings typically include photo-responsive components that cure when exposed to particular wavelengths of UV radiation. In addition to reducing cure time, UV curable coatings may also reduce material costs (e.g., by eliminating solvents) and/or operational costs (e.g., no mixing and no conventional thermal curing equipment required).
While they may permit relatively instant curing, many conventional methods for UV curing of floor coatings use a single wavelength of UV radiation. These methods require UV curing apparatus having substantial power requirements. As a result, wide acceptance of these coatings and their associated curing apparatus has not been achieved.
To address these high power requirements, U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,383 to Berg et al. recites a flooring coating reactive to two different wavelengths of UV radiation and an apparatus for providing these multiple wavelengths sequentially to produce a cured floor coating.
The present invention is directed to methods and apparatus for curing a liquid floor coating material applied over a floor surface. In some embodiments, The invention utilizes an ultraviolet radiation source including one or more lamps where each of the one or more lamps is operable to simultaneously emit at least two different wavelengths of ultraviolet radiation.
In one particular embodiment, an apparatus for curing floor coatings is provided. The apparatus includes a frame supported by two or more ground engaging support members, and an ultraviolet radiation source coupled to the frame. The ultraviolet radiation source may include one or more lamps where each of the one or more lamps is operable to simultaneously emit at least two different wavelengths of ultraviolet radiation. The ultraviolet radiation source is further operable to consume power of no more than about 75 watts per inch of cured coating width.
In another embodiment, an apparatus for curing floor coatings is provided. The apparatus includes a frame supported by two or more ground engaging support members, and an ultraviolet radiation source coupled to the frame. The ultraviolet radiation source may include one or more lamps where each of the one or more lamps is operable to simultaneously emit at least two different wavelengths of ultraviolet radiation. A lowermost surface of the ultraviolet radiation source is suspended about 4 inches to about 7 inches above the floor coating.
In yet another embodiment, a machine operable for curing floor coatings applied to a floor surface is provided. The machine includes a frame supported by two or more ground engaging wheels and a curing head coupled to the frame. The curing head is located, when the machine is in an operating configuration, forward of an axis of rotation of the two or more ground engaging wheels. An ultraviolet radiation source associated with the curing head is also provided. The ultraviolet radiation source includes one or more lamps, wherein each of the one or more lamps is operable to simultaneously emit at least two different wavelengths of ultraviolet radiation. Furthermore, the ultraviolet radiation source is operable to consume power of no more than about 75 watts per inch of cured coating width.
In still yet another embodiment, a method for applying a floor coating to a floor surface is provided. The method includes applying a liquid coating over the floor surface, where the liquid coating is curable in response to application of at least two different wavelengths of ultraviolet radiation. The method also includes passing a source of ultraviolet radiation over the liquid coating applied over the floor surface. The source of ultraviolet radiation includes one or more lamps, wherein each lamp of the one or more lamps is operable to simultaneously emit the at least two different wavelengths of ultraviolet radiation. Furthermore, the ultraviolet radiation source is operable to consume power of no more than about 75 watts per inch of cured coating width. In addition, the method includes curing at least a portion of the liquid coating as the source of ultraviolet radiation passes over the liquid coating.
In yet another embodiment, an apparatus for curing a floor coating is provided. The apparatus includes a frame supported by two or more ground engaging support members and an ultraviolet radiation source coupled to the frame. The ultraviolet radiation source includes one or more lamps where each of the one or more lamps is operable to simultaneously emit at least two different wavelengths of ultraviolet radiation. The ultraviolet radiation emitted by each of the one or more lamps is greater at the at least two different wavelengths than at wavelengths other than the at least two different wavelengths.
The above summary of the invention is not intended to describe each embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. Rather, a more complete understanding of the invention will become apparent and appreciated by reference to the following detailed description and claims in view of the accompanying drawings.